


Presents

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Rocket!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: Money is not a concern in this new life he’d let himself fall into, and Giovanni has not been subtle with the reminders of that...But simply getting things with no strings attached is still a strange sensation, no matter how many pairs of gloves Green had pressed into his hands over the years. There’s still a part of him that expects a catch, a test, a trap, even from something as simple as the length of cloth currently in his hands.





	Presents

Silver has been staring at his uniform, neatly folded on his desk chair where he left it last night, for the past thirty minutes, glaring at it as he complains to himself about what the day is likely going to hold.

He’d started setting his alarm early enough to allow for this, because he kept doing it and it was easier to simply work around it.

Does it accomplish anything? No.

Is he going to continue doing it? Yes.

He knows it’s petty; Silver is responsible for (most of) his current situation, not the pile of fabric, but it can’t do anything about his quiet complaints and so gets to face the brunt of them.

His initial plans for either dismantling Team Rocket or redirecting it to some less destructive goal have become increasingly impossible looking, and it’s wearing at him.

The second alarm on his phone goes off, telling him that his time for whining is over, and he sits up to shut it off. His eyes linger on the date for a moment; it’s the twenty-fourth. There was something important today, he just can’t remember what. Probably some experiment he’s going to need to pretend to care about.

He pulls his gloves and a sweatshirt on, before venturing out into the rest of the house. He’ll get dressed after he eats.

He finds Giovanni in the living room, working his way through a cup of coffee and strangely devoid of the usual stacks of paper work he’s normally surrounded by. He’s also dressed down, at least by his standards; a red sweater taking the place of his usual suit jacket.

“Are we not going in today?” Silver tries to keep the note of hope out of his voice as he lingers in the doorway.

“I assumed you wouldn’t want to, yes.”

What did that have to do with anything?

He tries again to figure out what was so special about today, coming up blank until his eyes land on a thin package sitting on the table.

Oh.

Right.

His lack of answer regarding what he wanted apparently hadn’t been a deterrent.

“Thanks.” He drifts over, sitting down across from him, shoulders tense.

Giovanni nods toward the package. “That’s for you.” As Silver hesitantly reaches for it, he adds, “If you actually tell me what you want next year I’ll get it, but for now…”

He trails off when Silver pulls a scarf from the box, studying his face.

The scarf is a thick red fabric that’s soft against his cheek when he holds it up. Silver doesn’t take his eyes off it as he examines the whole thing, buying time before he needs to meet his father’s eyes.

Money is not a concern in this new life he’d let himself fall into, and Giovanni has not been subtle with the reminders of that; new clothes, supplies, and books appear in seemingly endless amounts, but simply getting things with no strings attached is still a strange sensation, no matter how many pairs of gloves Green had pressed into his hands over the years. There’s still a part of him that expects a catch, a test, a trap, even from something as simple as the length of cloth currently in his hands.

“Thank you.” He pulls his gaze up, managing a not-too-forced looking smile.

“Happy birthday, Silver.” His tone is soft, but that’s all it takes to send Silver’s gaze back to his hands as they tighten on the scarf.

He hears him stand up, and after a moment a warm hand settles on his shoulder.

On impulse Sliver stands up, wrapping his arms around Giovanni in a hug that gets returned with an arm slipping around his shoulders to hold him closer.

It had been a long process, but that neither of them tenses at the contact is a sign of progress to Silver, that if nothing else he is getting better at just being home.

Giovanni lets him go after a moment, fingers lingering on his shoulder briefly before he lets his hand fall to his side and steps back.

“Was there anything you’d want to do today?”

Is there? Silver’s eyes flit around the room as he thinks, before settling on an idea.

“A while ago you said something about helping with my training?”

There’s a glint of surprise in his father’s eyes, then a small smile tugs at his lips. “Of course, if you want.”


End file.
